


His // Sein

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Why Did I Write This?, random shit i write when i'm bored
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dachte, er könne seiner Vergangenheit, Dinge jagen, Menschen retten, entkommen. Weglaufen. Vor all dem. Und vor Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His // Sein

**Author's Note:**

> Eh ja. Ich bin weird. Und viel zu leicht zu inspirieren. Und dann kam diese Szene, in der Dean Sam Schlampe nennt, i guess, und das war's mit mir.

Sam dachte, er könne seiner Vergangenheit entkommen. Dinge jagen. Menschen retten. Weglaufen. Vor all dem. Und vor Dean.  
Sam lag falsch. Vor manchen Dingen konnte man nicht einfach davonlaufen. Zum Beispiel vor Dean.  
Ein Teil von Sam wollte das auch so. Der Teil, der die Gefahr liebte. Der Teil, der sich zu Dean hingezogen fühlte, wie sehr Sam sich auch dafür hasste.  
Der andere Teil, der weg wollte, einfach nur weg von all dieser Dunkelheit. In ein normales Leben. Der sich verlieben wollte und nicht einfach... gefickt werden wollte.  
Denn das wurde er in diesem Leben auf der Jagd. Vom Leben. Von Dean. In jeder Hinsicht.  
Sein großer Bruder machte ihn einfach fertig. Und doch kam Sam nie wirklich von ihm los, war abhängig. Es tat weh. Es machte ihn langsam kaputt.  
Doch er war und blieb Deans Schlampe. Jedesmal, wenn Dean ihn so nannte, grinste Sam, lachte. Aber es war wahr.


End file.
